Relive 1984
by Fellest
Summary: 1984!novel AU. Tribute to the 5th of Novermber! England examines the world around him as rumours of a world take over comes from one of his colonies. Appearences of O'Brian, America, Sealand, France, Australia and Winston. T to be safe...


**Relive 1984**

_But it was all right, everything was all right, the struggle was finished. He had won the victory over himself. He loved Big Brother.  
-- Nineteen Eighty-Four, by George Orwell, Page 311  
_

England never really understood the meaning of the Chestnut Tree song. He just guessed that the Ministry of Truth just brought it out to keep up Proletariat morale. Clutching at his dark grey-blue jacket, covering his dull overalls, England looked out the window. An un-drunken tin cup of tea sat on the window sill, steam fogging up the dirty glass. Outside, the sky was covered in a blanket of murky grey and white, with the blacks from the buildings below colliding with hues from the sky every so often.

The party hadn't locked him up, surprisingly enough: though, they did like to keep an eye on their little doggy. But with how the place was, England didn't like going out much anyway. He turned to look at his guests as another bomb was heard in the distance.

O'Brian was knelt down, pouring a cup of tea for a (very) young woman sitting on an arm chair near him. She was barely an adult, with shaggy, medium blonde flopping dead around her head. Her skin was pasty; much of it covered by the green-black army uniform that she bore. She accepted the tin cup with her bony white hands, a cocky grin plastered across her thin face. But it wasn't this that made Arthur second think her: her eyes were a bright, cloudy grey. Seeming to be a little green, a little blue, but not quite aqua: they were lively, _too lively!_

"Thank you brother," she said, in a militaristic voice, with a little sarcasm embedded. She looked over at England and asked, "Tea, _Father?_" At least she knew her place.

He looked over at his own cup: the steam had long faded, which meant that it would've been stone cold. He picked up the cup and cradled it in his hands, looking back at the two. O'Brian had sat back down, a cup in his hands as well. The _woman_ chuckles and says, "You should drink that: we can't afford wasting it—"

"Victoria, state your place!"

"Apologies brother," she replied to O'Brian, taking a deep sip of her drink.

But she was right, and England knew it: the Inner Party members really should think about cutting down. The nation looked at the two and asked, "Victoria, how is the front against _Eastasia_? In India, I mean."

She finished her drink and smiled, smacking her lips. She didn't answer, only smiles. She didn't respond.

Arthur looked back out the window as the other two went into conversation.

"Yes, we did well in India. That's why there's so much tea around. But I'll have to ship off tomorrow: We're having problems in _North Afrika_. Plus, I noticed one _more_ thing when we were coming back."

"Oh…" Both O'Brian and England looked at her with interested.

"We saw one of _your's_ watching us when we left off of Dunkirk—"

England's eyes widened: _what was that man thinking? Wait, will he… _Is_ he…?_

_Arthur…_ England rubbed his temples. _Arthur…_ He moaned in pain.

"Father Arthur?" He looked up to see O'Brian looking at him with concern. "Are you okay, Father?"

England nodded, turning back to his cold drink. It was unusual for someone to call by his human name, though the Inner Party did seem to be making a habit of it lately. He lifted up the cup and took a sip, eyeing the other two every so often.

"A nation, you say: in Dunkirk?" asked O'Brian.

Victoria nodded. "But he didn't seem to be too interested in us, just watched us leave is all. We're currently more concerned with _Nótos Utopia._ _UNLA_ is coming on Friday as well, he'll tell you..."

England looked up: _What's the brat doing, coming here for?_

"What are you thinking, father?"

England looked up, to see the young woman giving him a cocked eyebrow. He scowled and spat, "Do not view me in such away, soldier; back in line!"

She smirked, shrugging and returning to her tea.

Yes, he will have to talk to the _fat man_ in two days, then…

*****

England stood on the semi blown-up pier, getting a cigarette out of a packet, which was from his pocket; the packet was a _gift_ from Victoria before she shipped off the day previously. He brought out his _Victory Lighter_ and lit up the fag, taking in the ash from it. Behind and next to him were a few Inner and Outer Party members, who had come to either welcome the _USLA_ or help them dock.

Nearing them was a murky black, cruise-ship sized oil tanker, being guided in by a small, red dug boat. The tanker made the length of the pier and stopped. The sky was almost invisible by the brown-black smog that erupted from the many pipes and chimneys upon it. England looked up, tired eyed, at a familiar face upon the _environment eater_.

It docked, with ladders descending to allow safe passage for the travellers onto the pier. America, donning a white and blue, navy uniform, stepped off the ship and his patterned grin slipped across his face. He strolled over to England and tapped his hat. "_Brother,_ you look like shit."

"And you _still _look like an asshole. Is there a reason for your presence, _Uncle?_"

The two wondered down to the ship yards as many around them busied themselves with their own jobs. England glanced at his _little_ brother and asked, "I heard things, about _Nótos Utopia… _What's going on?_"_

America, or should it be _United Nationalist Lands of America_ now_,_ cocked an eyebrow at the older nation before realising what he was talking about. "Oh right, I know what you mean now… There seems to be a lot of people who don't like this new system 'we' have. The asylum seekers are all heading off to _Nótos Utopia._ It's becoming a real problem you know…"

"I see…"

They continued walking into town. England wondered how America could be so calm and smug, since he was wearing such an Upper Class uniform. He looked up at the smirk and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to separate your self from us. What about Canada?"

America snickered, eyeing down the older blonde. "I've kept him locked up. With you out of the way, I was free to _re-claim _what is rightfully **mine.** By the way, look around: I don't think me being dressed like this has too many problems…"

England looked around, and sure enough, there were so few people out. There were a couple, but leapt inside as soon as they caught sight of the two nations. England could only think of one thing: "They're afraid of your capitalism."

"So it seems, brother…"

They stopped by Parliament house, where the remains of the once grand Big Ben stood. England looks away from it, throwing down his burnt out butt and brought out another one. He stares up at America and asks, "Have you talked to any other country here? Maybe, him…"

"You mean thingy ma-bob, right?" America turns to the murky ocean, still smirking. "I haven't seen a single one of you fellow nations since the _Revolution_. But I did come across something better…"

England looks up: "Oh?"

"When we were coming over here, we made a pit stop on a little, _man-made,_ island just off the coast of here. The poor guy there: only had him and three other mates on there. The place wasn't very useful, what with _it_ being run down and all, but it was still nice seeing that boy again."

_Boy,_ England thought, _Yes, it has been many years since he was allowed out in the light…_

*****

England stood on the bow of what was now the broken down fort of Sealand. His little brother stood a little far from him, shivering as his thumbs twiddled in front of him. The lad was wearing a murky green, boy-scout uniform, just like every other kid from Britain. He took a nervous step forward and stopped, asking in a shaky voice, "_Brother…?_"

England nodded, giving him a warm smile as he held out his arms to the boy. "Yes, Sealand, I came to see how you are."

The boy didn't move, but he did smile. "That man's here to see you, Brother England."

The older male's eyes widened at this sudden turn of events: _Could it… be?_ And sure enough, from where Sealand had been hiding, stepped out another man: of the same status as England's, his long-ish blonde hair still stood out from the greyness around them. He seemed tired, as the man (seemingly) tried to cover his pale face, and usually blue eyes, with his locks. He bore a blue uniform, flowing down to his ankles, with a high collar and black buttons. Upon his feet where high, black boots with single (yet, large) leather strap holding to his feet. Despite its authority, the whole ensemble was very low key for the man England knew.

The Englishman took as step forward and sighed, in a shaky voice, "Fra-nce…?"

The other man nodded, slowly strolling towards him. He stopped, only a yard a part now. Not daring to come any closer, France said, "I'm glad to see you are well, with all that's been going on. I was wondering if you saw…"

"Why are you here?"

France didn't seem too surprised by the question. On the contrary, he seemed to be expecting it, at one point or another. "I saw your men go through _New Gaul_, and I was a little disappointed that I didn't see you with them."

"How long have you been here?"

"America's people seemed to have stopped at _New Gaul_ first before arriving at Sealand to fuel." England was taken back and looked over at his little brother, who looked down with guilt.

"There were some men, from _New Gaul,_ a few years ago who stopped after being attacked by an _IngSoc_ plane. While they were here, they founded oil beneath here and told me and my crew," England winced at his bad gramma, but said nothing, wanting to here more, "Not to tell you or anyone else. They've been using this as a re-fuel station before heading off to the America's."

"But how did America—"

France cleared his throat and looked ashamedly at anything BUT England. "I'm sorry: while they were in _New Gaul,_ I told him about it when my men weren't around. I wanted him relay the message about me being here, and that was the only way I could think for him to be willing to pass it on, without opening his big mouth."

England remained silent for a minute. The other two were a little afraid that he might blow and leave, but that idea was completely smashed when he threw himself at France. "Fuck I missed you… I missed you all!" He whimpered into France's coat.

The Frenchman wrapped his arms around the others waist, holding him as close as possible. He kissed the Englishman on the head and said softly, "But _Angleterre,_ I thought you _liked_ being by yourself. Didn't you spend most of all our lives avoiding us?"

England didn't say anything; he held the Frenchman harder, biting his lip to suppress his sobs. "You don't know…"

"_Angleterre,_ I know more then you think."

England didn't move an inch. No matter what, he didn't want this to end. Even Sealand seemed too tired to interrupt or make a comment. All too soon, France moved and looked away. Letting his arms fall to his side, France sighed and continued, "There's something I need to tell you, about _Nótos Utopia—_"

"I know about the refugees, France…"

"He's trying to collapse everything, England—"

"What?" England looked up at the Frenchman's sober expression.

France nodded: "No one's been able to get close to him since the Revolution. Or even the _war_: only boats radioing from refuges. My men… people in _Eurasia_ want to—"

"How do you know?" France looks up: England was right in front of him, looking worried. "How do you know that _he_ is up to something; lest destroy all this. He's never been this powerful!"

"He's grown very strong, _very_ quickly. You must be careful, England… Please don't do anything stupid. Stay in Britain, it's safer while we deal with _him—_"

"What do you mean _deal?!_"

France didn't continue, all he did was turn and look over at Sealand, who seemed to be forgotten. If he felt hatred for it, he didn't show it: rather, he looked a little embarrassed and guilty about being there. He smiled at the Frenchman, who waved back at him in response.

England sighed, drawing France's attention to him again. He scratched his arms and said, one last time, "You're going, aren't you? Well, I wish you… no, never mind—"

France suddenly pulled him into and an embrace, sliding his mouth over England's. A tongue swept over the bottom lip and into the Englishman's mouth. He moaned as France was calm and slow, who had now placed a hand on the back of England's head, drawing them a little bit closer. Tears dripped down as England let himself go, trying to push in closer. Much to his disappointment, France pushed away slowly, a trail of saliva dripped down between them.

Tears were still dripping down England's face. France moved a hand up to brush a tear away with his thumb. "I know you're sad, but I'll come see you, _here_, again soon, okay?"

"When did it come to do this? Having to sneak around and relying on a poor child to cover us? To allow our governments to scare us in such away, it's worse then before!"

"I know, _mon amour…"_ France kissed him on the lips, one more time, before completely moving away. "My boat will be arriving any minute now, so I must go. But you should ignore everything you've heard about… you know… Please, I care about you too much for you to be hurt in such away."

And with that, England watched as France left the two Englishman behind. England looked over at Sealand and asked, "How have you been, boy? Where are your crew mates?"

Sealand jumped in surprise, gasping and running off.

_I see, so something is going on, and all the answers lie _there!

*****

After hiding in a fighter vessel, and two long months of sailing, England now stood on the coast of _Nótos Utopia_. Ten meters away sat a young man, with sleeked back, dirty blonde hair, with his back turned to the Englishman. He watched as the man cocked his head up and turned around, revealing a light tan, blue-green eyes and two bits of hair standing up. Australia stood up, holding a koala in his arms.

"Hello… _brother._ I haven't seen you since—"

England rushed up and threw his arms around his little brother. Australia stood still, looking side-ways at his brother like an innocent child. Getting over his rush, England suddenly pulled away, murmuring apologies. When he looked up, he saw his little brother watch him with wide-eyes and then beam. The Australian smiled and said, "Brother, you came to visit. Thank you."

England only smiled, rubbing the sour-looking koala on the head. "I've heard rumours about you, but I didn't want to believe it." His face darkened as a frown spread across his face. "It was hard getting here. Everyone's saying all sorts of things about his place… I- I want to know—" He looks up into Australia's eyes, "I want to know what is truth, and what is exaggeration!"

The Australian looked down at him with genuine confusion. He scratched his head and asked, "But- I don't… Things just- um, er… you know. Um- well… can you tell me, what's going on?"

The Englishman looked at his brother, who was a slightly shorter. His darkened expression returned as he asked, "They say, you're taking in refugees."

"I know. One of my bosses got rid of the White-Man law after we lost contact with you during the war. That's all we've been doing lately, is taking in asylum seekers."

"Oh, is anyone else doing it?"

"Um- The Indonesia's are helping us taking in refugees as well. We're both worried about everyone: we've gotten absolutely no contact—"

"I heard you're trying to destroy the world, or something!"

Australia stopped and looked at his brother. Seeing the seriousness on England's face, all he could do was look down and twiddle his thumbs. "It's a lot more complicated then that—"

"Enlighten me…" England froze: what was that, that feeling? Was Australia becoming weaker? But that can't be, he could still feel a lot of power around them. He looked at his troubled brother and asked, "Australia: is there someone else, like us, around here?"

It took a minute for the younger one to respond, trying think of the right words to say. "I won't die: I won't disappear. But even _you_ know that the world's changing; again. Something's happening, and is about to collapse everything… but not destroy."

"Collapse, like in governments?"

Australia nodded. "Yes: there's rumours of take overs and challengers, we're a little worried ourselves, actually."

"We're?"

They remained silent for several minutes. Australia was looking around, pointlessly, while England occupied himself by patting the tempered koala. Australia then concluded, a sudden sense of seriousness shrouding him now, "Society evolves, just like living organisms, to adapted to there current situation. If the America's and Eurasia are to continue on with what they're doing, something will happen to change everything… again: just like ancient Europe."

"What does that mean? You're a catalyst, aren't you—?"

Australia nodded behind him. England turned and saw a tall, pale, thin man just away from them. He had dark hair and a sunken face, as he donned the same overalls that England did. "I believe they've sent an escort to return you home."

"Indeed… Farewell then, brother, I hope to see you again." England then walked off towards the man, who smiled nervously.

As they walked on, Australia yelled out, "In all truth: I do hope we DON'T see each other!"

_Under the spreading Chestnut tree, I sold you and you sold me—_ Was all he thought.

He didn't like the thought, but England knew what he was saying. As they boarded the boat, the Englishman asked the man, "So, who is it that _they've _sent to get me, then?"

The man chuckled lightly and said, "I am Winston, and it's _nice_ to meet you too. O'Brian sent me to get you, after discovering you're absence from your room. I do hope you it is alright if you returned: they were becoming a little worried about you."

England nodded. "No, it is fine. Let us set off then…"

And so the cargo boat docked the port of _Botany Bay_.

England stood by the edge of the boat and watched as his little brother slowly became a blur. But just as he was about to turn his attention away, he noticed something that disturbed him: the truth behind Australia's words, and his feelings. Standing beside a rock formation, a little from where they were, was another young man: He was barely four foot, if one were to guess, but there was something unsettling about him. His skin was darker then that of Australia's, with (relying on the small flicks of lights that struggled to break through the clouds above) blue-black hair and an unusual frame, from what one could see by the black suit he was wearing. He wasn't quite fat, but not quite thin, and despite the, apparently, thin waist line, the man was clearly a male.

But what England couldn't stand is how he could, so clearly, SEE the man's eyes. They were a bright, silvery colour, yet dark enough to fit in as normal. He knew, just by looking at this man, who he was.

He was the new face of the world, and the _true_ face of humanity. England knew, just at a glance, that this man _was Nótos Utopia_.

It didn't matter about anything, now: _Nótos Utopia_ was going to change everything… again.

_Authors Note:_

_Okay, dodgy ending, but it explains the most without giving too much away._

_With the up-coming 5__th__ of November, I wanted to get this done in time. Lucky enough for me, I put a lot of things (even some homework) on hold just to put this up. Now: there are a LOT of things you probably don't know, or don't get; right? Well, I'll be adding in another chapter as sort of a mini-essay to explain everything. It would probably help if you've read 1984 by George Orwell, if not, I'll be adding in dumbed down info in the 'essay' so you don't have to worry TOO much about having to read the 300 odd paged book!_

_Basically (just to clear a few things up first), in the book Nineteen Eighty-Four, Great Britain, and other countries by the sounds, has fallen under the curtain of Communism. They have been put into three categories: Oceania (Britain, America's, South Afrika and Australia), Eurasia (Europe and Russia), and Eastasia (China, Japan and the other Asian countries._

_Just to clear a few things up, I'll put down the countries, and their NEW names here:_

_IngSoc (1984 term) – George Orwell's new term for Britain. It stands for English Socialist. In the book, it is assumed that Eurasia has come under the curtain of Communism, making England, and everyone else, Socialist states._

_UNLA – Is a term I've given the America's. Despite the assumption from the book that America is part of Oceania, I've decided that America has created the North (and South at this point) American Fortress, after the rise of Communism. As such, Canada, Mexico, and all the countries there (including South America) have ceased to be proper countries, and have fallen to the United States._

_New Gaul – I figured that France would be renamed, since he's become more of a state then an actual country._

_North Afrika – This is just the German spelling for Africa. Clearly there's BARELY any difference!_

_Nótos Utopia – There is a LONG reason why I gave Australia this name, so I'll just go to the easier explanation. 'Nótos Utopia' is Greek for 'Southern Unknown Land'. When translated to Latin, it's 'Terre Australias Incognita', where the name 'Australia' comes from. Can you see the connection here ^_^_


End file.
